


I Know Your Name

by the_moskabot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (only a little fluff though), Action, Angst, Fluff, Suspense, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the events of Volpina, Adrien is determined to know what the Miraculous book was doing in his father’s safe. But in his curiosity, he discovers some unpleasant secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK.   
> I am posting this on behalf of a friend (@mirasumbra, find her on tumblr!).   
> Please enjoy her wonderful story!

Adrien crept down the stairwell, his hand sliding across the banister. Each step seemed too loud in his ears, and thankfully marble steps didn’t creak. In the dark, Plagg’s eyes glowed green, and Adrien navigated only by that light and the light of the moon, not daring to turn on the chandelier or wall lights lest someone see him. Luckily, the tall windows that scaled the walls let in large rectangles of moonlight that stretched across the tiled floors.

 

He reached the room with the painting of his mother, the only color in the room. Black and white—from the curtains to the walls to the floor to the ceiling. That’s all this room was. Suiting, for his father’s office.

 

“Are you going to steal something else and lose it?” Plagg teased, and Adrien sent him a scathing look. It’d been a while since he’d lost the book, and so far his father hadn’t seemed to notice the missing literature. It was only a matter of time, though, before he began to suspect his son.

 

“I’m not,” Adrien replied in a whisper. “But I need to know. I need to know why he’s keeping those things.”

 

“They’re keepsakes,” Plagg answered, flitting to Adrien’s other side.

 

“Why he’s keeping them hidden.”

 

“So his son doesn’t steal them.” And under his breath, Plagg added, “And lose them.”

 

“I’ll find the book. It’s got to be either in my bag or at the school,” Adrien returned. He reached the painting of his mother, looking at the prime of her youth, chin tapered and eyes wide and hair golden and expression caught in a stunning likeness to his actual mother, just how he remembered her. At the sight of the painting, he impulsively returned her gentle smile.

 

“But first,” he continued, swinging out the painting, “open the door please?”

 

“My pleasure.” Without a complaint, Plagg flitted into through the painting and Adrien heard a noise a moment later. Then the safe clicked open on its hinges, revealing a miniature shelved compartment in the wall. There was still an empty spot where the book belonged, and Adrien took one of the books from a lower shelf to replace it, just so his eyes wouldn’t glance at the empty spot every other second.

 

And there was a picture of his mother, younger than he remembered her, behind a gorgeous peacock brooch that he assumed once belonged to her. Next to it was a tourism book on Tibet, as well as a hotel flier, also from Tibet. Next to the yellowed scrolls and cracked books, they both looked incongruously commercial.

 

“What’re we going to steal this time?” Plagg asked. “And—”

 

“I get it, Plagg,” Adrien interrupted. “I lost the book. I stole it and I lost it. I get it. But we’re not going to steal anything this time.”

 

His hand went to the book on Tibet and he picked it up, feeling its weight in his hand. He knew his father had a personal library, so why wasn’t this book in it? There was nothing particularly special about it, especially when compared to the other books in this collection. Adrien could almost understand why the older books would be kept in the dark, sealed safe—but with a picture of his mom?

 

The click of a heel against stone snapped him out of his thoughts and he whirled towards the entrance, seeing a crack of light leak through the closed office doors.

 

“He’s coming,” Plagg warned him, and Adrien deftly set the book back in its spot and closed the safe with a soft click. He swung the painting close and glanced around the room for a hiding spot, his eyes settling on the black curtains in the corner. They were slightly sheer, but at this time of night, would hide him well.

 

He hopped behind the curtains and pulled them over his figure just father entered the room, wearing his white suit. That’s all Adrien could see through the curtains. His father’s shoes clicked against the black tile, and he muttered something beneath his voice, though there was no one else inside the room.

 

Gabriel Agreste clicked something on the white screen that rose from the floor and small lights came on in the walls, keeping the room comfortably dim. “I have no qualms with waiting, Nooroo. I’m just afraid that she won’t,” he said, and Adrien searched the room for someone else. Or perhaps his father was talking to someone on the screen?

 

At the mention of Nooroo, Plagg wriggled free of Adrien’s pocket, then floated towards the edge of the curtain. Adrien wanted to ask him if he recognized the name, but his father was within earshot.

 

His father paced the length of the room then back, finally standing before the painting of his mother. “And I’ve had nothing but false leads. You may think me cruel, but this is my only chance, unless you’d rather me use the brooch to go out there and take them myself?”

 

“You know you can’t,” said a voice, almost like a child’s, and at his father’s side appeared a glowing orb of purple, seemingly suspended in the air. Adrien blinked twice, then quietly pulled the curtain aside to get a better look.

 

It was almost like a bird, or perhaps and insect, surrounded by a purple haze. And as Adrien glanced back and forth between Plagg and the other creature, he realized instantly that it was a kwami. A purple, bug-like, flying kwami.

 

Adrien swallowed and shrank against the window, still clutching the sheer material of the curtain in one fist. It was a Hawkmoth kwami.

 

* * * * * *

 

Marinette clutched the book in her hands. She’d read the pages, looked at the pictures thrice over, but the words were indecipherable. No language she knew matched and, as Tikki assured her, none she ever found would. It simply wasn’t of this world. And while they’d debated what to do with it, they’d come to the agreement that she would return it to Adrien, though Tikki had held her reserves.

 

She arrived at the classroom before he did and kept the book next to her bag, her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. For a second, she considered just leaving the book on his desk for him to find so that she didn’t have to talk to him, but decided she needed answers—why did he have a book of Miraculous? And did he know how to read it?

 

Adrien was the next classmate to enter the room. Marinette compulsively stood up when he approached, then grabbed the book by her bag. “Adrien.”

 

He turned to face her, setting his own bag down on the bench. His eyes drifted to the book in her hands and widened—with surprise or accusation, she couldn’t tell, but she hoped the former. Instead of trying to explain herself, she merely handed him the book.

 

“How did you get this?” he asked her, taking it from her hands.

 

“I think you left it at the library,” she murmured, not bothering to mention how Lila had thrown it in the trash—she’d already tortured Lila enough.

 

To her surprise, he grinned, wide and bright, though there was a subtle tiredness behind his eyes that she didn’t fail to notice. Adrien tucked the book beneath his armpit and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending jolts down her spine. Marinette tried to conceal her fluster. “Thanks, Marinette,” he said, giving her a colloquial wink. “I’ve been looking for this.”

 

“And, Adrien,” she began, before he could sit down again, “could I ask where you got the book?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, it’s very unique. I’ve never seen a book like that before.” Her cheeks reddened; would he know that she and Tikki had read through it? Maybe it was a personal book?

 

His expression sobered. “It’s from my dad’s collection,” he replied. “Interesting, isn’t it? It’s about Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 

“Do you understand it?” she asked, pushing her bravery. “I mean, I took a look, and it was written in a strange language, but the pictures were fairly clear, and I was wondering what the words said?”

 

“I can’t understand it either,” he replied with a shrug, his grin resuming, and Marinette couldn’t discern if he was telling the truth—although, why would Adrien Agreste lie? Then again, why would Adrien Agreste have a book on Miraculous?

 

“Thanks again, Marinette,” Adrien said, and sat down in his seat. Marinette hesitated a moment for before sitting down in hers, letting the topic die between them. She glanced down at Tikki in her purse, who only shrugged.

 

“He said it’s from his father’s collection,” Tikki said, only loud enough for her to hear. Marinette nodded in reply. Perhaps there was more to Gabriel Agreste than either of them knew.

 

* * * * * *

 

With the book tucked under his arm, Chat Noir extended his baton and vaulted through the city. His eyes scanned the cityscape for his partner, Ladybug, but found no sign of her before he alighted on a roof, as quietly as a cat. At night, the city of Paris had a special aura—a glow no other city could replicate, the lights shimmering on the Seine and extending into the night sky before they dissipated into stars. On this night in particular, with the residual warmth of the day and the smell of summer blackberries hanging in the air, Chat felt himself living inside a Parisian dream.

 

“There you are,” said a familiar voice, and Chat’s heart jumped in his chest before he even saw her approaching from behind, yo-yo in hand. Now the image was complete—him and his partner, standing above the Paris cityscape on a midsummer’s night.

 

“Looking for me?” Chat simpered, putting on his grin. He held the book behind his back as he gave her a gentleman’s bow.

 

“No, but I suppose you’ll do,” she returned, and he straightened with a grin.

 

“Well, I was hoping you’d swing by,” he replied. “I’ve got something to show you.”

 

She peered at his hands. “Well, let’s see what the cat dragged in.”

 

“It’s a book!” he replied, displaying it to her. At the sight of it, her eyes widened and she stood in a state of shock, her mouth frozen in the formation of words.

 

“Ladybug?” he asked.

 

She shook her head, and her expression dissolved into curiosity. “I’m sorry. Go on.”

 

He opened the book to the page about Ladybug and displayed to her. “It’s strange. It’s got information on the Miraculous, I think.” Chat flipped to the page about himself, which displayed an older Chat Noir. “The thing is, it’s written in some other language. My kwami can’t read it. Maybe yours can?”

 

When he looked back up at her, the state of shock had returned, her eyes furrowed with confusion. “Chat, where did you get that book?”

 

“You recognize it, then?” he asked, ears perking.

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

It took him a moment to reply, frozen by her deliberance. He and Ladybug didn’t share much of their personal lives together, but he knew the two of them had gotten their Miraculous’ at the same time, when Stoneheart first appeared. But somehow, she’d always been better at him, learning faster and using her Miraculous powers perfectly. Perhaps there was something she knew about the Miraculous’ history that he didn’t? “I found it,” he replied at last. “It’s from my father’s personal collection.”

 

As though he’d flipped a switch, understanding cleared across Ladybug’s features, and she took a step backwards, hugging her arms. “I just remembered, Chat! There’s some… some work I’ve got to get to tonight. Maybe later, alright?”

 

“Ladybug—”

 

“It’s urgent,” she interrupted, and before he could stop her, she roped her yo-yo to the next building and swung away. Soon she was but a small blip against the glowing horizon, and then not even that, leaving Chat alone on his perfect night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK.  
> I am posting this on behalf of a friend. (Find her on tumblr, @mirasumbra)

“Of course,” Marinette exclaimed, pacing the length of her room. She stopped before she hit the stairs, and then started back again. She threw her head back and pressed her palm against her forehead. “Of course! That’s why he had the book. It’s because he’s Chat Noir!”

 

“Is it that much of a surprise, Marinette?” Tikki asked, enjoying a cookie from atop Marinette’s bed.

 

“Yes! Are you not surprised? All of Paris and my partner happens to be sitting in front of me in class? And also happened to be my crush?” And when she’d figured it out, she’d run away from him, leaving Chat Noir—Adrien—on the roof alone, with no answers. If she were brave enough to show her face again, she would’ve returned to him, but it was too late now. And besides, the night had been quiet and thankfully akuma-less.

 

Tikki shrugged with an enigmatic grin. “The Miraculous’ work in mysterious ways, Marinette.”

 

“Oh god,” Marinette murmured as another realization struck her. “Chat’s been flirting with Ladybug. Do you… Do you think he really likes her? Me? Adrien likes…” Her thoughts trailed away with her voice as her eyes drifted to the posters on her walls, Adrien’s schedule hanging from her ceiling, her entire desktop. She flung herself across her room and untaped the magazine covers from her wallpaper, piling up photo after photo until her wall was all clean again.

 

“What are you doing, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

 

“Chat’s been in here!” she replied as she threw the pictures into her desk drawer. “Those were basically his photos I’ve had on my walls!”

 

“So? You’re an aspirant designer, and he’s a model for your favorite designer. You don’t have to be ashamed!”

 

Marinette frowned at Adrien’s schedule. That, she would deal with at another time. And for now, she would switch to another background on her desktop. But now that her mind had time work through the surprise of her partner’s identity—and conversely, her crush’s alter ego—it settled back to the contents of the book.

 

“At least we know the book is in good hands,” she replied, glancing at Tikki. “Chat Noir is my partner, which means Adrien is on our side. And it means…” She took a long sigh. “I have to tell him I know. It’s not fair otherwise, that I should know him and he doesn’t know me.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

 

Marinette thought about their most recent akuma encounter with Volpina, about how she’d nearly sacrificed her Miraculous to save Adrien. Little did she know that Adrien had really been right by her side. “I’m sure. I think it’s for the best if we learn a little bit more about each other,” she replied, then let out a huff of breath. “I’m going to reveal myself to Chat Noir.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Sometime around midnight, Chat had retired from his patrol and returned to his bedroom, pinching the bridge of his nose. He released Plagg and de-transformed, then slumped into his chair and threw his book on his desk. “Did I do something wrong, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

 

“Do you mean tonight, or just in general?” the kwami snarked.

 

Adrien scowled. “Just tonight, Plagg.”

 

“If you want my opinion, she knows something about the book.”

 

“Something she won’t tell me?” Adrien frowned. The one thing he would never understand about Ladybug was her reluctance to take advantage of her alter ego—to make friends through her superheroine self, to use it to escape the tedium of everyday life. She seemed to stick closely to the rules of the Miraculous, keeping her identity as close to her as possible. Adrien was a secret ready to be spilled.

 

“Perhaps it’s personal,” Plagg suggested, but the kwami had stopped paying attention a while ago, and now drifted lazily towards Adrien’s pillow where he slept.

 

“Did you know her kwami well?” Adrien asked.

 

For the first time in a while, all sardonic pretense left Plagg’s face, and he settled onto the pillow, facing Adrien with a solemn expression. “Tikki and I were close, yes. All of us kwami are.”

 

“And the other kwami?” Adrien asked, his throat tightening. “My father’s? Nooroo?”

 

“Like I said, we were all close.”

 

“Why would Nooroo do something like this?”

 

Adrien had never known Plagg to be angry, but the kwami scowled as though Adrien had just insulted him. “Nooroo would never do this if he didn’t have a choice. Whatever Hawkmoth is doing, he’s abusing his kwami.”

 

Adrien quieted. Conversation had always been easy between him and Plagg, even though more often than not, it was Plagg teasing him or begging for cheese. But now, Adrien felt the overwhelming awkwardness expanding, the lack of a subject to breach the silence. At last, he said, “He’s in this house. We can find him and free him.”

 

Plagg shook his head. “The kwami is bound to his or her Miraculous. Nooroo cannot be freed unless we find the moth brooch, and I have a feeling it’s on your father.”

 

Adrien frowned, his eyes flicking towards the door, which now seemed all too thin. “Without a doubt.”

 

For the first time since he’d gotten his Miraculous, Adrien knew of a surefire way to defeat Hawkmoth. No more illusions, and no more proxy battles—this Hawkmoth was the real item, in the flesh. And it was his father. Adrien wasn’t sure what would happen if he exposed his father as Paris’ most notorious villain. A part of him, deep inside, wasn’t sure he even wanted to expose his father.

 

And what would that mean for him and Ladybug? It had been no coincidence that they received their Miraculous’ when Hawkmoth first appeared. If they defeated Hawkmoth, did that mean they returned their Miraculous’? Would he see her again, the real her?

 

Adrien released his thoughts with a sigh. One problem at a time, and Ladybug’s strange behavior that night occupied the forefront of his concerns. “Ladybug can’t avoid me forever. I’ll talk to her tomorrow, figure out what she knows about the book. And then… And then we can worry about Nooroo.”

 

Plagg cocked his head to the side. “Are you going to tell her anything else?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like the fact that your father is the villain the two of you have been searching for for all these months?”

 

Adrien hesitated, holding his hands together, then swallowed. “One problem at a time, Plagg.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

The akuma that day came while Marinette was still in class. It was history, one of her better subjects thanks to Tikki, but still a class she was behind in; it pained her to have to miss another class. She noticed that when the explosion came outside the window, the entire class turned their attention to look, but Adrien’s shoulders tightened, and his fingers went to a silver ring on his hand.

 

The ring. Marinette had noticed it before, of course, but just now did she make the connection to Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Something so simple and unassuming, and yet it held all the powers of destruction.

 

Marinette also noticed that moments after the announcement came on the overhead—that there was an akuma attack next to the school, that none of the students should worry—Adrien asked to go to the bathroom. Marinette herself waited for five minutes to pass before she asked the teacher to be excused to the nurse. A headache, she claimed, and she really was beginning to have one.

 

After being excused, Marinette grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall before opening up her purse. “Tikki, transform me!”

 

When the pink glow had subsided from the room, there was only Ladybug left standing within the stalls, and she made her quick getaway before a classmate could find her in the bathroom. She reached the city in a matter of seconds, and slung herself onto the rooftops to gain a better vantage point. From atop the school, she could see nearly all of Paris, from the Eiffel Tower to the Arc de Triomphe. To her right, a plume of dust gathered in the air and a rumble thundered through the ground, nearly shaking Ladybug from her perch.

 

“There we are,” she murmured to herself, slinging towards the commotion.

 

Chat had already arrived, and was battling the new akuma. This one was of the brute-ish variety, exhibiting a floral theme. His long arms had twisted into two vines that trailed behind him when he trampled along on stumpy legs, and his visage had adopted a viridescent shade, a collar like the maw of a venus fly trap framing his green face and empty eyes.

 

He threw his arms forward, and the vines burst from his body, lined with thorns that tore up the asphalt of the road and shattered car windows. Pedestrians fled the streets, until the only one left was Chat Noir. Now, when Ladybug saw him, she could only imagine Adrien. It was Adrien, the generous schoolboy, that evaded one of the vined appendages by the skin of his teeth. It was Adrien, the humble model, who gave the akuma a toothy smirk and said, “You’re becoming a thorn in my side.” It was Adrien, her crush, who fought by her side every day as her partner, Chat Noir.

 

“Planning to join?” he called to her, panting with his hands on his knees. She gripped her yo-you in her hand and nodded, mentally assessing all her possible courses of action.

 

First, she need to find where the akuma hid in the the tangle of vines, flowers, and leaves that compiled the mosaic of the akuma’s body. One item stood out from the rest: a pink note, sticking out from the folds of flower petals that composed the akuma’s long robe.

 

“The letter, there!” she called to Chat, pointing. She wasn’t sure if he could see it, but he nodded with understanding.

 

“I’ll distract it, and you grab it!” he told her, and although he’d done it time and time before, this time it was different somehow, because it was Adrien.

 

“No!” Ladybug cried before she could stop herself. “I mean, I’ll distract. You go for the object.”

 

He didn’t question her—he never did—as she jumped down from the roof and landed in the streets. She wasn’t used to taken the offensive, to being so exposed, and suddenly Ladybug felt naked in the street devoid of cars, of cover. It was just thin air between her and the akuma, and when it extended its viney arms towards her she barely managed to swing away on a lamppost.

 

The akuma swung its arm again and uprooted her lamppost, taking a chunk of a nearby building with it. Ladybug skirted out of the way, regaining high ground on the roofs, before dancing back into its range for just long enough to maintain its attention. Chat Noir from somewhere behind it, was struggling to bypass its excess defenses, the thorny tentacles protruding from its back. Every time they snapped at him she flinched, imagining the boy without the mask, stripped of his armor.

 

The akuma redrew her attention as it attacked again, this time managing to clip her across the arm. She stumbled backwards and wrapped one of its arms with her yo-yo, then rooted her stance and yanked the akuma forward. It hardly budged, but the yo-yo string tightened around its arm and sliced into the vine, drawing a viscous green liquid.

 

Ladybug glanced at the lamppost behind her, and mustered the strength in her legs to vault over the top of the lamppost. Her yo-yo string tightened as she swung by the lamppost, and she felt resistance at the other end of the string. But, with the force of her weight and the momentum of the swing, she soon felt the resistance give way and her string sliced cleanly through the bulk of of arm.

 

She panted, taking a moment to regain her breath, until she noticed the akuma extending its arm towards the truncated limb, and at the sever point the two reconnected in a twisting mass of plant growth. Distracted by the setback, Ladybug was nearly bludgeoned by the akuma’s other arm.

 

“This isn’t working!” Chat Noir called, and she knew he was right; the baton didn’t allow him to get close. It was hardly an evasive weapon, unlike her yo-yo.

 

Ladybug skirted out of range again, considering using her abilities, but Chat Noir interrupted her train of thought. “Let’s go back to the first plan!” he told her, hopping back from the akuma. It was flanked between the two of them, using one arm on each.

 

“Fine,” Ladybug conceded. “I’ll take the note. You distract it.”

 

Needing no further queue, Chat Noir extended his baton and whammed the akuma across the body, to little other than than the annoyance of the akuma. It swiveled its massive body towards him, and in a second it was attacking him with both limbs. Ladybug sucked in a breath as he evaded its attacks, twisting with cat-like agility between the thorns.

 

Her eyes refocused on the pink note, and Ladybug searched for her opening. There was nowhere for her to hook her yo-yo, nowhere high enough so that she could swing by and grab the note. Unless…

 

“Chat!” she called. “I need a swing!”

 

Understanding her perfectly, Chat tossed his baton upwards, parallel to the sky, where it extended and lodged itself between the two buildings flanking the road. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo over the akuma’s head, where it looped around his baton. With a yank of her wrist, the string retracted and she was sailing through the air, her arm outstretched towards the the note.

 

Her eyes flitted to Adrien, standing weaponless beneath the threat of the akuma. In a flash, its arms were around him, and Ladybug took in a sharp breath. “The akuma!” he reminded her, and she tore her attention away from him just in time to snatch the letter.

 

Ladybug landed on the street and tore the letter in two, releasing the akuma. Wasting no time, she opened her yo-yo and purified it, not bothering to go through her usual pleasantries. Once she had, she used her Miraculous to undo the damage to the city, and when she turned back to Chat he’d been released, the akuma no more than a flustered florist.

 

“We did it, no powers needed!” Chat exclaimed, holding out his hand for a fistbump. Instead, she took him by both shoulders, checking him up and down for damage.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’m fine, My Lady.” His grin turned cocky. “Nice of you to worry, though.”

 

“What happened?” the florist interrupted. Ladybug remembered the pink note at her feet and picked it up, reading the name on the back—Amelia. A love note, never delivered?

 

“Here you go,” she said, returning it to him with a warm smile. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 

The florist nodded with earnesty and accepted the note before shuffling away, somewhat dazed. Ladybug watched him go, afraid to look Chat back in the eyes because she knew she’d see Adrien again, wouldn’t stop seeing him; they were one and the same.

 

“Ladybug,” he began, and she let out a breath. “What happened yesterday?”

 

She inhaled for strength, then exhaled again. This was her chance and she would tell him now, before she could push back the task again and again. Ladybug clenched her fists by her side and turned to face him. “Okay,” she said, mostly to herself. “Okay.”

 

“Okay what?”

 

“The thing is, Chat, I figured out who you are. Your civilian self. And we know each other,” she said, as if to test the waters. Ladybug monitored his expression, anxiously awaiting a response.

 

At first he seemed surprised, but it soon morphed into a playful grin, blithe and carefree and almost… relieved? He let out a puff of laughter, so familiar that she wondered how she hadn’t noticed it before. “We know each other! That’s fantastic, Ladybug!” His grin widened. “I look even better without the mask, don’t I?”

 

He did, but she wasn’t going to admit it. “The thing is, Chat, since I figured out your identity, I felt it’s only fair that—”

 

Chat held up a hand. “No,” he replied. “It’s okay.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you don’t want to tell me, and it’s okay. I don’t need to know,” he said, and now more than ever he sounded like Adrien. The tight knot in her chest released, a steady warmth in her heart taking its place and spreading across her chest.

 

“Now,” he continued, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I really think you should take another look at that book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the author on tumblr! @mirasumbra  
> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot

**Author's Note:**

> Find the author on tumblr! @mirasumbra  
> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
